


MOAR Teen Wolf Tumblr Comment Fics

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Girl!Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, background Danny x Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of more Tumblr prompt fills:</p><p>Ch 1 - Chefs AU (Stiles x Derek)<br/>Ch 2 - Country Living AU (Lydia x Girl!Derek)<br/>Ch 3 - Roadtrip AU (Stiles x Derek)<br/>Ch 4 - Sharing a Cab AU (Scott x Derek)<br/>Ch 5 - Indie Record Store AU (Lydia x Malia)<br/>Ch 6 - Adventurer AU (Stiles x Scott x Derek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chefs AU (Stiles x Derek)

“Guess what’s on this month’s city council agenda?” Stiles called as he entered the loft and dropped his keys in the bowl on the table just inside the door.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say … us?” Derek called from his spot on the couch.

“You would be correct!” Stiles kicked off his shoes and fell onto the couch, tossing Derek’s book onto the coffee table.

“Amazing, we went six months without having to show up there,” Derek said, tugging his partner close. He hadn’t expected any of this when he’d moved from New York to Beacon Hills. He’d moved there initially to run away, to escape from a big city that had started to feel like it was closing in on him. He’d wanted to open a restaurant in the city, but he knew his chances of it succeeding were few and far between in a city as big as that. So he’d moved across the country.

“We gonna go and put in an appearance?” Stiles asked, wrapping his arms around Derek and tucking his head under Derek’s chin.

“We’re going to have to,” Derek said. He’d spent the first year in Beacon Hills just acclimating to the city, the culture, the people. He’d wanted to figure out if his restaurant idea would even fly in Beacon Hills. He’d ended up taking some classes in town, mostly cooking classes just to try something new. Cooking classes had led to a pastry class taught by one Stiles Stilinski.

“You know you love going there and defending our restaurant,” Stiles murmured. He’d met Derek at one of his pastry classes and the sparks were instant. Drinks after class had turned into weekend outings, which turned into other nocturnal activities and soon they were living together in Derek’s loft. Derek had told Stiles his idea about opening a restaurant and Stiles had been all for it.

“You know, we wouldn’t have to defend it if you hadn’t named it,” Derek mumbled, but he didn’t mind too much. He actually liked the tongue in cheek name of their restaurant. It was a unique restaurant - gourmet hot dogs and delicious pastries - with a very unique name.

“Oh come on, you love Grind and Knead,” Stiles teased, slipping his hands under the front of Derek’s shirt. “All the teenagers coming in and giggling like it’s something dirty.”

“When you say it, it is,” Derek replied, biting his lip as Stiles’ fingers tweaked his nipples. “But you and I both know they’re cooking and baking terms.”

“So should everyone else,” Stiles murmured, tugging on Derek’s earlobe with his teeth. “Meeting’s in two hours.”

“Then we have a little time,” Derek said, his hands drifting down to Stiles’ ass.

“Enough time to engage in the naughtier versions of the words grind and knead?” Stiles teased.

“Exactly,” Derek hummed.

“Mmmm .. fantastic,” Stiles murmured. “Just fantastic.”


	2. Country Living AU (Lydia x Girl!Derek)

“No,” Lydia said, standing in the hallway outside the bathroom. “Stiles, all your chatter is going to scare her.”

“What about me?” Scott asked. “I’m a were like her.”

Lydia smiled and cupped Scott’s cheek, before resting her hand on his shoulder, her thumb rubbing against the ownership brand on his skin. Sure, Lydia ‘owned’ Scott, at least according to the paperwork, but … that wasn’t the way it was. She stood up on her toes and kissed Scott sweetly. “You’re sweet,” she said. “But you being a were is actually not going to help, sweetheart.”

“What about Allison?” Scott said.

“She’s a hunter, smells like gun oil and that’s not going to help,” Lydia said. “Just … go get dinner ready and let me talk to her.”

Stiles nodded his understanding and tugged Scott to the kitchen. “Come on, man, you can help me make waffles,” he said kindly.

“Breakfast for dinner?” Scott said.

“Yeah, dude,” Stiles said as they walked.

Once they were gone, Lydia took a couple of steadying breaths and knocked on the bathroom door, before cracking it open. “Tara? Can I come in?” There were a couple of moments of silence before there was a quiet ‘yes’ and Lydia released the breath she’d been holding and entered the bathroom.

Their newest ‘rescue’ sat in the tub, up to her neck in hot water. Tara Hale had been brought to them hours earlier, covered in dirt and grime, welts and bruises. It had been clear that she’d fallen through the cracks, the laws regarding werewolf ownership were hard to regulate when owners were exceedingly rich and knew all the right people to call. As soon as Tara had arrived, she’d been rushed off to Deaton and Melissa McCall to get the wolfsbane out of her system and get her on the road to recovery. 

“Are you feeling better?” Lydia asked gently as she pulled a stool up to the edge of the tub.

Tara shrugged, swirling her hand through the water. She couldn’t remember a lot of the past couple of days, but somehow she’d been rescued from the Calaveras clan and taken to … she sniffed the air a bit … Oregon. With the wolfsbane out of her system, everything was becoming clearer.

Lydia scooted the stool closer and hesitantly rested her hands on Tara’s shoulders. “Tara, you’re safe here,” she murmured. “We have acres of land here, plenty of forest and clean air. You don’t have to worry about being taken back, okay?” She cupped some water in her hands and began to wet Tara’s hair, sighing as she realized Tara’s hair was so matted that washing wouldn’t do any good. 

“Why?” Tara whispered.

“Why what?” Lydia asked as she went over to the bathroom counter and picked up the comb and scissors and padded back over to the tub.

“Why was I rescued?” Tara asked softly.

Lydia bit her lip as she tried to comb through Tara’s hair, snipping away the long matted locks of hair and tossing them on the floor next to the tub. “Because no one deserves to be held like that,” she murmured as she continued to work. The result was … haphazard, punkish even. She shrugged and reached for the shampoo, squeezing some into her hands and working it through Tara’s much shorter locks.

“They told me … that no one would miss me,” Tara whispered, leaning her head back into Lydia’s gentle touch.

“They lied, Tara,” Lydia murmured. “People missed you. We searched for a long time to find where you were being held.” She massaged and scratched gently at Tara’s scalp, grinning when the Tara whimpered softly. “They all want to meet you. But … we’ll work our way up to that.” She cupped water in her hands and gently rinsed the shampoo from Tara’s hair, smiling when the punkish locks gleamed under the lights.

Tara turned a bit to face Lydia, blinking when she was confronted with a sprite-ish petite redhead whose eyes shone with mischief. She felt her cheeks flush as she brushed wet hair off her face and leaned in a bit. “I’ve been told that I’m a handful,” she whispered as she leaned in, lips inches from Lydia’s.

Lydia smiled and ran a thumb along Tara’s bottom lip. “Oh, I think I can handle it,” she whispered back.


	3. Roadtrip AU (Stiles x Derek)

“You know, roadtrips are supposed to be more fun than this,” Stiles murmured as he contemplated his boyfriend, who’d been silent ever since Stiles, Scott and Lydia had rescued him from a group of religious hunter nutjobs who’d thought to try to harness Derek’s werewolf power so they could ascend or some bullshit. The hunters had been taken care of and Stiles, Scott and Lydia had bundled Derek into the car and began the long drive back to Beacon Hills.

“Did you ever go on a roadtrip?” Stiles asked as he ran a wet washcloth over Derek’s skin. Derek had been gone for months, and the stoic, thick bearded werewolf with long matted hair before him barely resembled the man Stiles had only recently moved in with.

There was a knock on the door and Stiles winced as Derek flinched. “It’s just Scott or Lydia,” he soothed running a hand across Derek’s shoulders before standing and going to the bathroom door.

Lydia stood in the doorway with Scott right behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. She passed a couple of plastic bags over to Stiles, giving him a little smile. “Scott and I are going back to our room,” she murmured. “We want to try to get back on the road early tomorrow.”

Stiles took the bag and nodded. “We’re just going to finish in here and then get some sleep,” he said. 

Scott released his hold on Lydia to pat Stiles on the shoulder comfortingly. “Things are going to get better,” Scott said.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, waiting until Lydia had closed the door before setting the bags on the floor and looking over at Derek, who’d been watching him silently. “Okay, mountain man,” he said, smiling when he saw the hesitant smile on Derek’s face. “We’re gonna finish cleaning you up and then we’re going to get some sleep.”

Stiles pulled a couple of items out of the bag and eyed his boyfriend, who blinked at the items on Stiles’ hands. Stiles cracked the plastic on the two items, popped in the batteries and settled at the edge of the tub. The beard trimmer was first, taking Derek’s beard down to his normal perpetual stubble; Stiles ran a hand over Derek’s face and grinned. “Halfway there,” Stiles murmured.

“Th-thanks,” Derek whispered, reaching over to run a wet finger along Stiles’ cheekbone.

“No thanks necessary,” Stiles murmured, leaning in to kiss Derek sweetly. “You would’ve done the same for me.” He cracked open the plastic on the other item and eyed Derek a bit warily. “Don’t hate me, but those months in captivity did your hair no favors.”

Derek shrugged. “They weren’t big on baths,” he said softly. “It’s okay, it’ll grow back.”

Stiles put batteries in and flicked the clippers on, eyeing Derek’s hair. “Just like when I used to do mine,” he whispered with a nod, carefully buzzing off Derek’s long, matted hair. He made sure to dump the hair in the empty bag just outside the tub. When he was done, he dipped his hands in the water and ran wet hands over Derek’s buzzed head. “Not bad, if I do say so myself.”

Derek hummed softly at the gentle caress of Stiles’ hands. “How’s the Pack?” he asked softly.

“Fine,” Stiles replied as he drained the tube and helped Derek stand. “Kira’s holding down the fort with Liam until we get back. We had another Wendigo scare, but it’s been taken care of.” He reached for one of the hotel towels and helped Derek dry off before passing him the sweatpants and t-shirt Lydia and Scott had picked up for Derek.

Derek nodded as he got dressed and followed Stiles to the bed, tugging the comforter off and tossing it into the corner before crawling under the sheets. “‘s good,” he mumbled as he reached for Stiles. “How long till we get home?”

Stiles slipped under the sheets and snuggled into Derek’s arms. “If we leave early tomorrow, we can get back to Beacon Hills tomorrow night,” he said. “As long as we don’t stop too often. Scott likes to stop, though.”

“As long as we don’t stop to see the ‘world’s biggest’ whatever, I’m fine,” Derek mumbled, shifting and pressing his face to Stiles’ neck, breathing deep. “Saw enough of that when I was a kid.”

“You’ll have to tell me about it,” Stiles murmured sleepily, running his hand back and forth across Derek’s buzzed head.

“Tomorrow,” Derek replied as his eyes drifted closed and he started to fall asleep. “Tell you tomorrow.”


	4. Sharing a Cab AU (Scott x Derek)

“Knew he would sneak out before the end of the reception,” Scott muttered as he stood outside the hotel, coat clutched tight around him as he eyed the traffic, looking for a cab. He didn’t know why his best friend had chosen February in New York for a wedding, but Stiles had mentioned something about Danny wanting a snowy wedding and Stiles did love to make Danny happy.

“Hope the Stilinski-Mahealani’s are having a wonderful honeymoon,” Scott said. “While I’m stuck here in the snow.” He sighed when he caught sight of an approaching cab and stepped out from under the awning to wave it down. Thankfully the cab stopped right in the middle of the street, and Scott ran for it, sliding into the backseat.

“Brooklyn,” Scott said just as another voice said “Queens.”

“Hey no, I totally had this cab first,” Scott said, eyeing the stranger next to him.

“No, I was standing over there and waved the cab down,” the man said, frowning at Scott.

“Well, I’m not getting out,” Scott said stubbornly. “It’s too damn cold out to wait for another cab.”

“I’m not getting out either,” the man said. 

Scott looked up at the cabbie. “You’ve got two fares, pick one and get moving,” he said with a shrug, hitting the back of the seat when the cab took off. He turned and looked at his cab companion, who had turned to watch out the window. The man was attractive, in a broody kind of way. He sighed and rubbed his face.

“Sorry, man,” Scott said. “I’m just done with the day. I was the best man at my best friend’s wedding and I feel like I’ve been awake forever and my best friend and his new husband snuck out, leaving me to fend off all the women who wanted me to date their sons.”

The man cracked a small smile. “I understand that,” he said, turning and looking at Scott. “I’m Derek. Derek Hale.”

“Scott McCall,” Scott said, offering Derek his hand. “What were you escaping from?”

“Photoshoot,” Derek said, giving Scott’s hand a shake, lingering just a bit.

“Would figure you’re a model,” Scott muttered, then blushed and ducked his head. “Sorry.”

“Kind of you to say, but I’m a photographer,” Derek replied. “What do you do?”

“I’m a veterinarian,” Scott replied. “But most people just hear the word ‘doctor’.”

“Dr. McCall has a nice ring to it,” Derek said. “Okay, this is going to sound cheesy, and I don’t normally do this, but -”

“Wanna get out of this cold and get a drink and warm up?” Scott finished with a laugh. “Sounds like a bad pick up line to me.”

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t,” Derek said with an embarrassed grin. “I know a really go place in Queens. And if things go really well -”

“We could have breakfast together,” Scott interrupted, on the verge of full blown laughter. “And they just keep coming.” He took pity on Derek and put his hand on Derek’s knee, squeezing gently. “Do you know how to make pancakes?”

“Wolf shaped ones,” Derek replied.


	5. Indie Record Shop AU (Lydia x Malia)

The familiar crackle of vinyl in a record player soothed Lydia Martin’s frazzled nerves. Her co-worker Jimmy had called out, and her boss was out with his fiance, so … Lydia had been called into work. She loved working at Second Spin - the regulars were wonderful, her boss was a sweetheart and his fiance was a deliciously sexy attorney so it made for some lovely fantasy material.

The familiar sound of the bell over the door pulled Lydia out of her thoughts. She looked towards the door and didn’t see anyone, but could hear soft murmurs from the front of the shop. She put a new record on the record player and went back to the mirror she had propped up next to the register.

“Narcissist.”

“You’re just jealous,” Lydia said, a smile tugging at her lips as she fixed her eyeliner.

“That you love the mirror more than you love your girlfriend?”

Lydia glanced up from the mirror, eyeing her girlfriend over the register. She and Malia had been together since college, somehow migrating toward each other at NYU. Their relationship didn’t always run smooth, but what relationship did? “I don’t love the mirror, maybe what’s reflected there,” she teased as she tossed the eyeliner back in her makeup bag. 

“Again, narcissist.”

“Were you here for some other reason other than to distract me from work?” Lydia asked.

“Well,” Malia replied, sidling up the counter. “I was here to bring my super hot girlfriend lunch, but she was so intrigued by her own reflection -”

“Asshole,” Lydia said, tugging Malia in for kiss, humming when she felt Malia’s fingernails scratching at her undercut. Her own hands entrenched themselves in Malia’s perfectly tousled fauxhawk, tugging on Malia’s bottom lip with her teeth as she broke the kiss.

“You love it,” Malia replied, finally setting the takeout on the counter. “I got your favorite from that vegan place around the corner.”

Lydia smiled and reached back across the counter, fixing Malia’s mussed hair. “Ah, you do care,” she said. “Sorry about today, I know you really wanted to check out the music festival.”

“Oh, I’m still going,” Malia said. “Maybe I can find a couple of artists with vinyl for this place. Mike’s taken my advice before.”

“Yes and our indie section is much bigger than it used to be,” Lydia said. “I’m closing up at six, where are you going to be?”

Malia shrugged. “Not sure,” she said. “Text me?”

“I can do that,” Lydia said, giving Malia a quick kiss. “Listen closely for me.”

“Can do,” Malia replied, rapping the counter with her knuckles before heading out.

Lydia sighed softly as she unpacked her lunch. She lifted her head and glanced in the direction of the ‘indie’ section. “Rory! Lane! If you think you two can hide back there, you’ve got another thing coming! Grab those records and get up here so I can properly berate you for your taste in music!” There was a bit of a scuffle and muffled cursing and Lydia chuckled - she really did love her regulars.


	6. Adventurers AU (Stiles x Scott x Derek)

“I … “ Stiles started dramatically. “ … am a librarian!” He flopped down on the tree stump and gave his companions a goofy grin.

“I bet you’re wondering,” Scott adding, giving a little hiccup, “What a place like me is doing in a man like this … “ He took another swig from the flask and hiccuped again as he passed the flask over to Stiles.

“But I really am a librarian!” Stiles protested. “‘m not just quoting my favorite movie of all time!”

“You’re not a normal librarian,” Scott said. “You’re like, a superhero librarian!”

“I’m sure Mr. Carsen would frown at that description, but I approve wholeheartedly!” Stiles exclaimed. “What do you think, Derek?”

Derek glanced up from where he’d been sharpening his knife and shrugged. “I don’t know about superhero,” he said, glancing back down at his knife.

“Buzzkill,” Stiles muttered, not seeing the quirk of Derek’s lips.

Derek watched his business partner, Scott McCall, and their current charge, Stiles Stilinski, as they continued to drink and chat around the fire. Stiles Stilinkski was one one of many Librarians employed by Flynn Carsen; Derek and Scott had been called in many a time to keep an eye on Stiles as he went on his excursions. Where other Librarians only needed one escort, Stiles had a habit of getting himself into some … interesting situations. Derek was never bored when the three of them were together.

He jolted back to the present when he got pegged in the chest by a stick. “What?” he snapped, looking up at the matching mischievous grins his companions wore.

“We were just saying that it was kind of late,” Scott said.

“And that we should probably get some sleep,” Stiles added. “We have a hard, long trek ahead of us tomorrow.” He smiled a bit as he put out the fire and rolled out his sleeping bag.

“I have never known you two to actually get a full night’s sleep when we’re in the field,” Derek said as he sheathed his knife and watched them.

“Well, maybe we’re turning over a new leaf,” Scott said as he got his and Derek’s sleeping bags out.

“Or maybe,” Stiles said as he began zipping the three sleeping bags together. “I just missed the two of you and wanted to catch up.”

“Catch up, huh?” Derek commented. “We’ve already caught up. You told me and Scott all about your other, more mundane, adventures.”

“That’s not the kind of catch up I mean, and you know it,” Stiles muttered. He tugged his shoes off and slipped into the sleeping bags, spreading out in the center.

Scott wasted no time, crawling in after Stiles and snuggling in close. “Derek,” Scott coaxed. “Come on, Derek … “

“Come on, Derek,” Stiles said, reaching out for the older man. “I’ve missed you so much. Haven’t seen you in months … The Stiles Stilinski sandwich isn’t complete until I’ve got you here with me and Scott.”

Derek sighed, watching Scott nuzzle Stiles’ jaw, watching Scott kiss and nip at Stiles’ skin. He growled a bit and tugged off his shoes, slipping into the sleeping bags and pressing himself to Stiles’ other side. “Instigators, the both of you,” Derek muttered.

“You love it and you know it,” Stiles hummed, claiming Derek’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Derek just grunted, biting playfully on Stiles’ bottom lip. “You know my rules,” he murmured.

“Our rules,” Scott added, resting his hand on Stiles’ stomach. “We can’t get too distracted. You, being a superhero librarian and all, are very important. It’s our job to protect you.”

Stiles pouted a bit, but nodded. “Fine, but as soon as I’ve recovered the Crown of Immortality, we are getting a hotel room,” he mumbled. “Haven’t seen you two in six months. You two have probably been having copious amounts of sex without me.”

Derek chuckled and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ temple. “We’ll take a few days at the hotel and make up for it,” he murmured. “We won’t leave the hotel room for days … we’ll take turns re-learning your body … “

The forest was quiet for a couple of minutes before … “How am I supposed to sleep now?!”


End file.
